1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an improvement of the apparatus shown in French patent application No. 75/24807 filed Aug. 8, 1975 and relates to an apparatus for articulation of movable panels about a horizontal axis, the arrangement mounted entirely inside an automobile trunk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the aforementioned patent, the articulation apparatus is characterized by the fact that it consists of an element in the form of a gooseneck articulated, at one of its ends, with a link mounted so as to pivot about an axis integral with a fixed part of the trunk. The gooseneck has an elongated slot, acting as a cam, cooperating with a guide pin integral with the fixed part of the trunk, thus permitting suitable guiding of the gooseneck during manipulation of the trunk lid.
In the example illustrated, the equilibrating or compensating arrangement for the lid is realized on each side by a torsion bar resting on, and guided directly by, a roller integral with the articulation between the link and the gooseneck.
Therefore, the action of the torsion bar is applied at a well-defined point, integral with the articulation, which determines simultaneously the curve of equilibration in the course of lid motion and its maintenance in the open position.
However, this solution does not offer the desired equilibration curve and, besides, reliable holding of the lid in the open position is conditoned on the overestimation of the capacity of the torsion bars, which entails the provision of an adjustment for modifying their initial tension.